1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for securing a catheter and catheter connecting tube to a patient undergoing treatment.
A catheter is a slender, flexible tube of metal, rubber or plastic which is inserted through a patient's skin to distend or maintain an opening into an internal body cavity. Most catheters are used for intravenous administration of drugs, nutrients and the like, where the catheter is connected to a supply bottle by a flexible connecting tube. The catheter includes a female receptacle at one end for receiving the catheter connecting tube (referred to hereinafter as the "catheter tubing" or "catheter connecting tubing"). The catheter is inserted beneath the patient's skin, leaving the receptacle located adjacent the point of insertion and must somehow be secured to prevent the catheter from being accidentally dislodged by pulling on the catheter connecting tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the most common method for attaching a catheter to a patient has been by using a strip of adhesive tape placed directly on the patient's skin and over the catheter receptacle. The connecting tubing could then be inserted into the receptacle and, typically, the tubing would also be taped at one or more locations to the patient. It has been found, however, that the use of one or two strips of adhesive tapes is usually insufficient to hold the catheter in place. Perspiration often causes moisture to loosen the tape, requiring the addition of more and more strips of tape to hold the catheter in place. This is particularly a problem since the catheter tubing must be replaced every twenty-four hours as a matter of law in most states. The constant removal and replacement of adhesive tape can be very irritating and uncomfortable for the patient.
A number of devices have been proposed to overcome the deficiencies of using adhesive tape. U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,512 to Muller discloses an adhesive tape strip having a sponge rubber pad which bears directly against the catheter and/or catheter connecting tubing. Since the sponge rubber pad does not adhere to the patient's skin, however, the catheter and catheter tubing are free to move about thereunder. It is desirable to provide a catheter restraint which does not allow such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,250 to Thomas discloses a catheter tubing restraint comprising an adhesive tape backing having integral strips formed from the same sheet of which the backing is formed. The restraint is intended for anchoring catheter tubing remote from the entrance site of the catheter itself. Such a catheter restraint allows the catheter tubing to be secured and removed from the straps without having to remove the backing from the patient's skin. This is an improvement over the use of conventional adhesive tape, however, the straps emanate from the edges of the adhesive pad and any force tending to dislodge the catheter tubing would also tend to peel the adhesive backing from the patient's skin. This is undesirable since over time the backing can work its way loose. It is desirable to provide a catheter restraint having a reduced tendancy to be peeled from the skin when a pulling force is applied to the catheter connecting tubing.
Other devices suitable for use as a catheter restraint are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,989 to Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,397 to Rosin.